ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Mickey
Epic Mickey would be a 2023 American animated film directed by Phil Johnston and produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It would be based on the Disney video game of the same name, marking the first animated Disney film based on a video game. Johnston would also write the film alongside Pamela Ribon, while Clark Spencer would produce the film. The film would star the voices of Chris Diamantopoulos, Frank Welker, Bob Joles, Jason Alexander, Charles Kimbrough, Jane Withers, and Dave Wittenberg. The film would be the first WDAS-developed film to feature Mickey Mouse in an starring role since Fantasia 2000, the first film to star Mickey since Disneytoon Studos' Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketers, and the first feature length film to star Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Disney would first announce plans to adapt the Epic Mickey video game in the D23 2020, with Johnston being set to direct the film. While the film would be based on Epic Mickey, the studio would take many liberties with the source material in order to make sure the story work as a film, while also ressurrecting a few deleted condepts from the video game, althrougth they would try to be as faithful as possible to the video game. The filmmakers would also feature a few elements from the video game's sequel, The Power of Two, mainly the plot featuring Mickey and Oswald working together ,The film, unlike the video game, would be set in modern times, in order to allow more cameo appearances in both the Wasteland and the Cartoon World. The film would be released on May 22, 2023, and would became a critical and commercial success, grossing 712 million dollars over a budget of 177 millions, and being praised for its direction, screenplay, animation, humor, vocal performances (particularly Diamantopoulos, Welker, Alexander, and Withers'), and Alan Menken's score, with many critics praising it as one of the best films based on an video game of all time. Synopsis Good old Disney star Mickey Mouse finds himself in a big problem when he is suddenly transported to the "Wasteland", a land inhabited by forgotten toons. Now, Mickey must join forces when with its ruler, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, who resents Mickey because he was forgotten when he appeared, to return home. The two, along with the gremlin Gus and a trio of gargoyles, soon discovers that Mickey's appearance in the Wasteland is part of a bigger plot by the dangerous Shadow Blot to conquer both the Wasteland and the Cartoon World. Now, the two must find a way to work together before its too late! Voice cast *Christian Diamantopoukos as Mickey Mouse, an anthropomorphic mouse whois the biggest star in the Cartoon World, only to find himself in the Wasteland. *Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, an anthrpomorphic rabbit and the deeply insecure ruler of the Wasteland, who hates Mickey for being the reason he was forgotten in the first place. **Welker also voices the Shadow Blot, an evil creature made of both Paint and Thinner who wishes to take over both the Wasteland and the Cartoon World. *Bob Joles as Gus, a friendly gremlin who helps Mickey in the Wasteland *Charles Kimbrough, Jason Alexander and Patrcia Lentz as Victor, Hugo and Laverne, a trio of comical gargoyles who live with Oswald at the Mickeyjunk Mountain, and who always try to help Oswald with his insecurity issues. *Dave Wittenberg as the Mad Doctor, the Shadow Blot's main ally in his conquest to tale over the Wasteland. Additonally, Tony Anselmo, Tress MacNeille, and Bill Farmer would voice animtronic versions of Donald, Daisy, and Goofy, respectively. Tom Hanks would briefly potray Walt Disney in a live-action sequence at the start of the filmm reprising his role form the film Saving Mr. Banks ''(2013). Production Casting On the D23 2020, while announcing the film, Johnston would reveal that Frank Welker would reprise hsi roles from the video game as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and the Shadow Blot, while Chris Diamantopoulos would reprise his role as Mickey Mouse from the ''Mickey Mouse ''TV series. On June 23, 2021, Dave Wittenberg would confirm he would reprise his role as the Mad Doctor from the video game. On December 12, 2021, Jason Alexander would reveal that he and Charles Kimbrough would reprise their roles from ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) as Hugo and Victor, respectively. On May 4, 2022, Johnston would reveal that Bob Joles would reprise his role as Gus from the game, while Patricia Lentz would reprise her role from'' Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance as Laverne. Recording sessions Most of the film's cast would record their voices separately, througth Diamantopoulos and Welker would record their voices together, as Johnsotn would feel that their characters' dyanmic would benefit if their actors worked together, Jason Alexander and Dave Witterman would improvise some of their lines. Animation Most of the film would be animated with traditional animation, aside from the scenes taking place in the Cartoon World, which would be animated with computer-animation. According to Johnston, the different animations used in the film would be in order to showcase the contrast between the Cartoon Word and the Wasteland, as he would feel it would make sense to animate the Wasteland with traditional animation as it has been "forgotten" in comparation to the more used computer-animation. However, a brief flashback with Oswald in the Cartoon World as he's forgetted would be animated with hand-drawn animation, which producer Clark Spencer would say it would be due to the fact that, at that time, computer-animation wasn't invented, and the filmamkers would feel it would make more sense if the scenes in the Cartoon World were animated with the msot popular animation at the time the scene takes place. Music Alan Menken would compose the film's score, which would contain motifs from the videogame's score by . Unlike most Disney films scored by Menken, ''Epic Mickey wouldn't be a musical, which marls the first time Menken worked solely as composer for an animated Disney film. According to Johnston, Menken would be hired "as he felt natural that the studio's oldest composer scored a film starring its oldest characters". Reception Critical reception The film would have an aproval rating of 89% on Rotten Tomatoes, with an average rating of 7.5/10. The critical consensus would read, "A wonderful adaptation of a great game that manages to retain its sould even througth it changed a lot, Epic Mickey is a visually stunning and emotionally affecting tale that manges to tell a great story by taking its source's characters and concepts and giving them a new look in many ways." On Metacritc, the film would have an weighted average score of 71 out of 100, based on 30 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Trivia * Mickey would be the only character from the game to have a different voce actor, as he was voiced by Bret Iwan in the game, while Victor, Hugo and Laverne only made a non.speakinng cameo. Category:Disney Category:Animated movies Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Films based on video games Category:Epic Mickey